


Tongue Tied

by breadbladetheidiot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #abuelaiscoming, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lots of Klance - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Tags Are Hard, The good shit, alrighty then lets get goin, badass grandma, broganes, charity - Freeform, help keith, klance, lance does knitting, lance's grandma, light shallura - Freeform, my boys are perfection, no actually she's cool don't worry, nursing home fun, oops my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadbladetheidiot/pseuds/breadbladetheidiot
Summary: Lance visits his abuela and her knitting circle every week. She makes him bring along his crush when she finds out.It's okay though, Keith won't come along anyway......Keith comes along.





	Tongue Tied

Lance visits his grandmother weekly, to knit and gossip with the other ladies. 

 

Today, however, he regrets coming.

 

“So,” a plump woman swathed in purples slyly comments, “Do you have a girlfriend yet?”

 

Lance sighs. “No.”

 

“A boyfriend then?”

 

Lance looks up quickly, flustered. “Wh- no!”

The purple enthusiast, whose name is Julie, tuts. “Hm, answered too quickly.”

 

Lance pauses a moment. “No I didn’t.”

“Did.”

“Didn’t!”

Julie chuckles. “I can tell from miles away.” She leans in. “So, what’s his name?”

 

Lance looks at the ground for a second, before relenting and saying, “...Keith.”

Julie leans back. “Hm, better. Keith. What’s he like?”

 

The other ladies are interested now too, looking up at him while their hands speedily knit. “Well, he’s somehow mean and soft at the same time? And grumpy, but adorably so. His eyes are almost purple.” 

Julie’s face lights up.

“Well, more of a dark-blue-grey-violet color.” 

She smiles fondly. “Is he hot?”

 

Lance makes a noise and Rose, who sits next to Julie, swats her. “What? Is he?” 

Despite her reaction, even Rose leans in. 

 

“Well… yeah. Really. But not just hot, he’s also pretty and cute too? But like, not falseish, just naturally beautiful.”

 

He trails off, thinking of Keith, and shakes out of it when he sees the look given by Julie. “Ladies, he’s got it  _ bad _ .” 

 

Lance is about to retort back when his abuela enters the room with lemonades. 

“Who’s got it bad?” She asks. 

 

Julie, always the gossip, answers right away. “Your grandson here has got himself a crush.”

His abuela, Adeline, never pauses setting down the lemonades, only raising her eyebrows. “Ah. Who is it this time?”

 

“This time?” Lance gasps. “Abuela!”

 

“What?  _ Lancito _ , you are always after someone.”

 

“Nuh-uh!”

 

She gives him a look, with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh really?”

Lance sighs. “I won’t ever find someone if I don’t try!”

 

His abuela shakes her head, setting down the last lemonade.

She smiles, shaking her head at her hopeless grandson.

 

“Announcement!”

Everyone who wasn’t already looking at them turns to face his abuela. 

 

“Next week we will be holding a charity knitting, so all completed pieces will be donated to the shelter nearby. We need as many people as we can get, so invite your friends, ladies!”

 

The old women begin to murmur and talk amongst themselves, some volunteering to bring extra yarn and needles.

 

“Lance, why don’t you invite that  _ friend _ of yours?” His abuela says.

“But-”

“ _ Lancito _ ,” she quirks an eyebrow, “‘ _ you won’t ever find someone if you don’t try’ _ .”

His own words used against him! Well, to be fair, he  _ did _ say that. And he  _ does _ like Keith…

 

Lance thinks it over. Keith wouldn’t come along anyway, he’d probably be busy or…

Lance feels a tinge of self-pity. Keith wouldn’t want to hang out with  _ him _ . He looked up at his abuela who was smiling hopefully. He couldn’t say no, and plus, even if Keith  _ did _ come, it wouldn’t be so bad, would it?

He sighs in determination. “Okay, i’ll ask him. But… he might not want to.”

 

His abuela nods. “Thought so. And don’t worry Lance, sometimes we need needles to knit our yarn into something beautiful.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Okay.”

 

“Alright, I understa- wait. What?”

 

“I… I said okay?”

Keith starts to wonder if it was actually a good idea to just impulsively say yes. Knitting with some old ladies, nothing he couldn’t handle… right?

 

Lance fights the urge to let his mouth drop open.

 

“Wh… really?”

 

“Um, yeah? You  _ did _ ask. Plus, I’m not exactly-” Keith pauses, looking for the right words. “...socially active. So my schedule is clear.”

 

Lance supposed it made sense. Wait. 

He narrowed his eyes. “No… strings attached?”

Keith began to shake his head, then stopped. “Well…”

Lance knew it.

“Could you drive me there? My bike is needing repairs, and I don’t think I can ride the bus all the way out there.” 

 

Lance is surprised. He doesn’t answer. 

This was  _ way  _ too similar to a date. What would Julie say?

 

Keith, from receiving a lack of response, backtracks. “Actually, you don’t have to. I mean, I’m sure Shiro could drive me.” That was a lie, Shiro  was going out with Allura that day, and Keith couldn’t interrupt  _ that _ . Shiro deserved happiness after his terrible experiences at war. But with Lance’s reluctance to drive him, maybe he should just find a way himself. What was wrong with him today? He was unusually awkward.

 

“No! I mean, I’m sorry. I got lost in thought. I’d…” Lance smiles. “I’d love to drive you.”

Keith is taken aback, but recovers quickly. “Oh. Well, thanks.”

Lance’s smile shifts into a half-grin, his hand coming up to grab his bag on his shoulder. “Okay, see you around 2 on Wednesday?”

“Sure.”

Lance nods, then walks to his car. He glances back to see Keith watching him, head tilted.  _ Cute _ . Lance thinks, then turns to unlock his car. As he drives off and Keith starts his 5 minute walk home from the campus, they both are thinking the same thing.

 

_ What just happened? _

  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~im sorry i didn’t write a car scene, but they bond over mutual hate of traffick, getting all worked up and grinning and that crap. Then they turn up the radio and each stays quiet, falling into acute gay panic.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been an hour, and Keith has caught onto knitting.

 

Mostly.

 

His fingers stumble and he has to redo a lot of stitches, and he can’t help but notice that he is obviously underskilled when it comes to this. His scarf, a red and black one, greatly contrasts with the springy colors the others are using, along with his messy stitches. 

 

Lance’s looks much better, his silver and blue one perfectly knitted, to where Keith would maybe even buy it at the store if he saw it. Though, he wasn’t sure whether it was because the scarf was lovely, or because the person who made it was equally lovely. 

 

He pauses to watch Lance, whose lips are puckered in concentration as he knits. Keith’s gaze falls on Lance’s hands, which are moving expertly with the needles.

 

He admires the blue and silver colors on lance’s caramel skin, the contrast as beautiful as Lance’s eyes. His long, thin fingers clutch the needle, moving in a well-practiced pattern. Keith internally sighs.  _ I bet those hands would feel great on my- _ Keith jumps, surprised at the sudden thought. 

_ SHOULDER. GREAT ON MY SHOULDER. GOD, KEITH. _

Lance looks up, and as their eyes meet, he can feel a small blush creep around his neck. He looks back down at his pitiful scarf.  _ Now is NOT the time, Keith! We’re knitting scarves for charity, surrounded by old ladies! _

He sadly thought,  _ and there probably  _ won’t _ be a time, either _ .  _ Not with Lance _ . Lance was like the yarn, soft and comforting, bringing people together. He was the needles, sharp and prickly. He was the part that was discarded, once the piece was completed. Nobody shows off their needles. 

 

Lance sighs loudly, and Keith glances up as Lance leans closer to his knitting. “Keith, buddy, you did this all wrong.” 

 

His eyebrows knit together  _ (no pun intended) _ , scrutinizing the scarf. Yeah, he  _ did _ kind of mess it up pretty badly. Lance takes the scarf and quickly undoes a few stitches. 

 

He smiles, handing the needles back to Keith. “It’s okay though, you’re trying. Here, let me show you.” Lance wraps his hands around Keith’s, guiding him slowly through the process. “See?” 

 

Already, it begins to look better. Keith’s gaze drifts to Lance, focused on the yarn. His half-grin is making his eyes shine. 

It’s adorable.

Keith can feel himself falling for him.

 

Lance looks up, and they bump noses. “O-oh, sorry.” Lance pauses at Keith’s intense stare, which is locked onto him, and he seems to have gears turning behind his eyes. 

 

Lance glances down again, realizing he’s holding Keith’s hands. He blushes, then leans away, letting go. Keith snaps back, and they both turn away and distractedly work on their scarves, stealing glances at the other and turning away just before caught staring. 

 

He feels the coffee cake they ate earlier shift in his stomach.

 

Rose and Adeline look at eachother, and shake their heads. “Why don’t you two go run and grab us some lemonade, hm?” 

 

They both look up, Keith nodding and setting down his scarf. “Lance? Coming?”

Lance stands up, setting down his scarf as well. “Yeah.” He sees what Adeline is doing. That woman was always one for drama. 

He turns around as he follows Keith out the door.  _ Traitor _ , he mouths. Adeline only smiles.

 

They enter his abuela’s warm kitchen, finding lemonade packets and glasses on the counter. Keith goes over to the sink, turning on the faucet and letting the water run over his hand before deeming it cold enough. Lance turns away, measuring the powder into the glasses.

He turns back around, as Keith turns. They collide, Lance’s measuring cup of yellow powder bumping up and into Keith’s face.

“Ah! Lance!!!!!” Keith looks up. He covered his eyes just in time, but there is lemonade mix in his hair and on his nose. “Sorry! I didn’t see you. Are you okay?” Lance says this while rushing to wet down a kitchen towel to give to Keith. “I’m fine.” Says Keith. Lance hands the towel to him, and Keith wipes his face. Lance sighs. “No, no, Keith, it’s-” The water from the towel only made the powder into semi-made lemonade. Now, there are streaks across Keith’s face. “Let me get it.” Lance takes the towel,running it under more water, before gently wiping away the lemonade. He looks into Keith’s eyes, and they both freeze. Lance’s heart jumps in his chest.  _ Kiss him.  _ His internal voice says.  _ Kiss him. _

 

_ Is this boy going to kiss me or what?  _ Thinks Keith. He sees Lance’s conflict, and when he makes the slightest move to back away, Keith leans forward and connects their lips together. Lance freezes, but instantly relaxes and kisses back. A spark flies through him. Keith smells like lemonade, tastes like brown sugar, and feels  _ so soft _ . They lightly pull away. Though it only lasted a few seconds, they both are enchanted, and maybe a bit surprised. First kissed were rarely like that. As Keith stared up into Lance’s eyes, he smiled. “Wanna do it again?”

 

“Oh hell yes.”

 

And they did, smiling and swooning, knitted together.

  
  


Adeline finished her scarf. She smiled lightly, holding it up.

It was red and blue, soft strands woven together, each complementing the other marvelously. 

She set down her needles, sending a knowing glance towards the kitchen.

 

“Ah,  _ Lancito _ . I’m glad you found the needle to your yarn.”


End file.
